He Wasn't Always A Vampire:: Edward Masen!
by Sophia Star Cullen
Summary: Luna is A Normal 17 Year old girl, or better words, a normal tomboy! her best friend is Edward Anthony Masen and unknown by herself, shes in love with him. Can Childhood friends become a couple? Who knows when your in the 1900's? An Edward Cullen Fan Fic
1. BORING day, I wanna run away

_Luna..._  
The wind was blowing softly on this summer day. Her heart was flying, She wanted to go somewhere, anywhere which wasnt where her dreaded aunt Millicent was...  
_Luna..._  
The sun was warming her skin, She was comfortable on the fresh grass beneath the many tall oak trees which surrounded her....  
_Luna..._  
The voice was getting closer to her, It was a soft sound. Like her mothers own sweet voice calling to her whenever she day dreamed too much...  
_Luna..._  
No, Not yet. She told the voice. The day was too wonderful, Her mind was at peace.  
"Luna Maria! I will not tell you again!" My horrid aunts voice shrieked above me. "You will get off this filthy ground and help me to the grocers!"  
I opened my eyes, Aunt Millicent stood above me, blocking out the sun. I sighed and got up, "of course, Aunt Millicent."  
She hmph'd in disapproval and walked off, muttering to herself of the 'disobedience of the youth today.'  
I rolled my eyes and followed her in silence back to the house. I knew I should have run farther then I did. A bit farther so her old bones couldn't find me.  
"There you are Luna!" Akara said happily as she saw me behind Aunt Millicent.  
"Here I be, Akara," I said and kissed my youngest sisters head. She beamed.  
"Well thanks to you, we'll be lucky if the fruits have not been all picked over." Aunt Millicent said.  
"I apologize for my disobedience again then, Great Aunt." I said with no such real apology.  
"Wouldn't you prefer me as an escort, Aunt Millicent?" Renee asked politely, Trying to hold herself up as she'd had the misfortune to catch one of those dreadful summer colds. But as always, Renee thought herself stronger then she really was.  
"My darling Renee," Aunt Millicent touched Renee's warm cheek and was still unsmiling to her favorite niece. "I will always want your help. But you are ill and there for, I want you back to bed and stop pretending to be well." She tapped her cheek so it sounded like it hurt, But Renee just blinked, "Now get to bed before you catch your death." And pushed her up the stairs.  
"But-" She began but Aunt Millicent shut the door in her face.  
"Ha ha!" Kyle laughed at Renee's dismissal.  
Aunt Millicent slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't make me bring my cane on you, boy." She said warningly and looked down upon me. "Let's get this done with shall we? My book club is coming tonight and we have much to do."  
"Of course, Aunt Millicent." I curtsied and Marcia giggled.  
"Inconceivable..." Aunt Millicent said harshly and rolled her eyes, walking past me into the car. Akara followed and I came after. Shutting the door, My Aunts butler Marvin started up the car and we drove off to town.  
I hated being waited on. Although Aunt Millicent had somehow acquired decent servants, It just felt weird to not have to make my own bath, not help cook for everyone and never have to clean. Wed lived with Aunt Millicent the last six months and none of her life was normal to me yet. I missed our small house in town. It was where wed been a whole family  
We reached the town quickly, parking as close to the main square as he could as Aunt Millicent always demanded it and Marvin was quite immune to her barking orders for his 15 years of service to her.  
Aunt Millicent use to let the servants shop for her but she finally became too fed up with their constant mistakes in choosing food. I thought they did alright. Food was food.  
As we walked, Akara begged to go see our mother at her work. Aunt Millicent eventually agreed. But she refused to enter the charity house where our mother worked. She was not pleased with our mother's career decision. While I was proud of my mother. She always cared for everyone. She was the kind of person who saw goodness in every person and never judged.  
"Mommy!" Marcia shouted as we went in. She hopped into a very flustered mothers arms.  
"Oh, Akara darling! I suppose I should have expected you to come here today." Mother said with a laugh.  
"We were late on account of Miss Daydreamer over there." Akara said looking to me, I stuck out my tongue.  
"You're lucky Aunt Millicent didn't see that. She'd probably threaten to chop it off." Mother kissed my cheek as I did her.  
"Probably." The old bat. I added in my mind, Mother didn't approve of the special naming I had for Aunt Millicent. Plus, Akara may repeat it, being the tender seven year old she was.  
"You two should get back to your Aunt now, I'm sorry but I really have no time to chat. We're quite busy at the moment."  
"It's fine Mother." We both said looking in the door I saw the front and it really was filled with people.  
"I love you both." She kissed our heard.  
"Love you too Mom." We both said and I took Akara's hand and we left the store, going back down the alley we came.  
"I think they should have a bigger store for all those people." Akara said.  
I smiled. The world was still simple to Akara. She hadn't been exposed to what it really was yet. She blabbed on about what a cheater Kyle was at hopscotch. That's when arms wrapped around my waist and tore me away from my sister's hand. I screamed as the world spun around me and my attacker yelled happily, "I've been looking for you everywhere my sweet!"


	2. New Dress

I knew my attackers voice only too well. The fear which had been on Akara's face disappeared quickly and was replaced by laughter. The arms wouldn't unlatch from around me so I simple turned in them so I was face to face to my most wonderful best friend, Edward Masen.  
"Edward!" I yelled and let my arms fly around his neck. He laughed and held me tight. Lifting me so I was off the ground. My petite five and a half feet body was no match to his strong six foot body.  
"How many times must I tell you, you should not walk the back streets alone. You're so fragile- You could never protect yourself from anything!"  
I hit his chest, "And how many times must I tell you- You are the only danger I have ever met down these streets."  
He rolled his gorgeous greens, "Idiot..."  
"Only for you love." I said happily.  
He just grinned and looked down to the pouting Akara, He let me go and stepped in front of her, "Now what is wrong with our favorite little darling?"  
She smiled, "I thought you two forgot about me."  
"Never." He said ginning and opened his arms; Akara jumped into them and hugged him.  
I always knew my baby sister had developed somewhat of a crush on my best friend. Hell, Renee even had one for awhile. Though he was still such a sweetheart towards them.  
I'd discussed and argued numerous times to my family about Edward, Edward the same with his family. Our mothers use to get together and whenever we were spying on them (not very well, mind you) they'd always gone into talks of how the families would someday be joined together by our marriage. It sent both Edward and I into laughs of hysteria. He's been nothing but my best friend since we were young. But everyone seemed to have an idea in their head that we were more then that.  
Edward picked up Akara and we started to walk down the street. Akara's voice filling the alley up again. Edward would only smile more every time our eyes met.  
"There you girls are- I've been waiting her near an extra five minutes." Aunt Millicent barked.  
I smiled, "Sorry Aunt Millicent- We ran into Edward."  
"Good Afternoon Mrs. Fitzpatrick." Edward said with a polite nod and smile. He let Akara back on her feet.  
Aunt Millicent looked at Edward in her disproving gaze as she did for everyone. She thought Edward was a good boy, just stupid. Stupid for hanging around someone like me if he had no intention on marrying me. She thought a boy his age should be working and looking for a girl who he did intend to marry. Wasting his days and energy and time on a daydreamer like me wasn't doing anything for him. But he simply shrugged off her disapproval as I did and humored her.  
"You and Luna haven't connected for a few days- Does this mean you've actually acquired a life outside of her?" Aunt Millicent huffed.  
Edward smiled widely, "No maim. Luna is still my life." I laughed and nudged him with my hip saying, "Nutt."  
Aunt Millicent's sucking on a lemon look only puckered more at our inappropriate actions.  
"Well it is time to leave now, so come along girls." Aunt Millicent said. I looked at Edward and knew he had some adventure set in his mind for us.  
"Actually, Edward and I wanted to do something." I said quickly, Aunt Millicent and Akara looked to us.  
"Wanting to do something?" She asked, a silver eyebrow rose.  
"Yes Mrs. Fitzpatrick." Edward said, "My mother needs Luna for a dress fitting or something and I thought, seeing as we've been so busy with our own lives the last two days, Luna and I could spend the remainder of the day together."  
"Exactly." I said.  
Aunt Millicent eyed us with most suspicion. She never had liked the infatuation we had for one another. But we continued to smile.  
"I'm not your mother, Luna." Aunt Millicent huffed, "If you've had something planned with Edward then go, I do not need you the rest of the day anyways."  
"Thank you Aunt Millicent." I curtsied and she rolled her eyes.  
"Could I-" Akara began, looking hopeful.  
"No, Akara. You have your studies to catch up on." Aunt Millicent said getting into the car. "I swear, One day you're going to end up as far up in the clouds as that one."  
"What's wrong with that?" Akara asked as Marvin shut the door, Got in and drove off.  
When we couldn't see them anymore, we burst out into laughter.  
"Well I see she's as pleasant as ever to you." Edward said.  
"She's too old to change." I said grinning.  
"Come on." Edward took my hand and we ran down the streets of Chicago in a hurry, laughing every time we almost tripped over our own feet. We reached Edwards home and the front window was open, Au Clair de la Lune was playing softly on his mother's phonograph. We went in threw the front door and into the living room where Mrs. Masen was reading the book for Aunt Millicents book club.  
"Hello Mother." Edward went over and kissed his mothers cheek.  
"Hello Edward dear." Mrs. Masen said with a smile looking up to her son.  
"I've brought Luna back with me as you requested."  
Mrs. Masen laughed lightly, "You make it seem like I'm a criminal boss."  
"Never you." Edward said rolling his eyes.  
Mrs. Masen smacked the back of his head with her book and got to her feet, smiling when she saw me, "Ah, There's my girl." She came over and hugged me. Mrs. Masen was always somewhat of a second mom to me and she always said I was the daughter she never had.  
"Good Afternoon Mrs. Masen." I said.  
She pulled away smiling, "Has Edward told you what I needed you for?"  
"Dress fitting or something. He didn't go into specifics as Aunt Millicent was right there."  
"Ah," Mrs. Masen nodded, she only knew too well of Aunt Millicent's closed mind. "Well then it's good he didn't go into too much detail then."  
"Why? What have you two plotted?" I asked smiling as I saw Edward wear his crooked grin.  
"Oh, Nothing in particular." Edward said.  
"Come upstairs with me darling. I must show you what I've created for you." Mrs. Masen walked past me and up the stairs. I looked at Edward but knew he had told me nothing. I stuck my tongue out, He laughed and I followed his mother up the steps.  
She went into her sewing room and opened the bureau and from it, she pulled out a rather lovely green dress. I was a gasped at it.  
"Oh my... My, My, My... That's positively gorgeous, Mrs. Masen. You'll look beautiful in it." I said.  
She laughed, "Me? Wear this? No, No, No... This is for you my dear."  
My eyes went wide, "M-M-Me?" I stuttered.  
"Of course, I know your mother's been too busy to make you one and as dresses seem to get more expensive everyday- Well we couldn't have you going up in those rags you wear everyday!" She laughed again.  
"Going up where?" I asked.  
Mrs. Masen only smiled wider, "One of Mr. Masen's clients are having a party and wanted live music. And none of those overpaid professionals, no. He heard Edward practicing and said he would do. And I remembered how well you could sing and next thing we know... Well, we won't force you and we probably should have asked first but Edward was so sure that you would sing for us so... You can still back out if you want."  
My face lit up and I was hopping around before she'd even stopped blabbing, "Are you kidding? Of course I'll do it! I love singing I love performing I love Edward!" I sang it all very fast and excitedly.  
Mrs. Masen laughed happily, "So glad you feel that way darling."  
"Me too, I hate performing by myself." Edward said from the doorframe. I looked at him smiling and he just stood there smiling his crooked grin I adored so.  
"Okay, Let's get this dress on you shall we?" Mrs. Masen said and kicked her son out.  
I striped off my dress and went into Mrs. Masens newest creation as she went on about what would happen.  
"It will be one week tomorrow. It's a house warming party. There will be quite a few people present. You two will be performing near six hours-"  
I laughed, "I don't think we know six hours worth of songs."  
"You get an hour's break and Mr. Lions assured us there would probably be crowd favorites which you'll be asked to play again."  
"Well as long as they don't mind children's tunes I think we may survive."  
She laughed, "Well Mr. Lions did seem like one of those type that embrace childhood still." She did up the back and looked me over, "Oh, That is lovely. When I am truly finished this- You will be gorgeous. Take a look, love."  
I turned and went to the mirror. I smiled to see the dress looking so well on me. The shoulders had to be let out a bit more, but I got the overall idea. I turned to Mrs. Masen smiling.  
"Thank you Mrs. Masen- Its lovely." I said and gave her a hug.


	3. Getting Wet On a Awesome day

Edward and I ate lunch with his mother and left soon after, We still needed to go have whatever adventure his evil little mind had plotted.  
"So, Its a lovely day. Not too hot or cold..." Edward said looking up to the sky.  
"Yes it is." I said.  
"And I'm feeling quite dried out..."  
"Mhm," I said thinking I knew where he was going with this.  
"Shall we go down to the river and see how our loot is doing?"  
Bingo. "But of course, Mr. Edward."  
He smiled, "Excellent."  
"Indeed."  
"Luna?" He stopped.  
"Yes?" I looked to him and he looked most serious, looking into my eyes with the utmost intensity. His fingers traced down my arm and the next thing I knew- He flicked me in the middle of my forehead wearing a playful smirk.  
"You're it!" He said happily and ran down the dirt road.  
I gasped and shouted, "You little cheat rat!" I chased after him and the forest was filled with his whole hearted laughter.  
When he reached the water, I was ready to jump on him but instead, he turned with a shout of, "RAWR!" And grabbed me around the waist, we spun several times and fell on the sandy part laughing. When the hysterics calmed down in us, we looked at one another smiling.  
"You're really okay with performing then?" Edward asked.  
"Edward," I propped myself up on my elbows, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "Just who do you think you're talking to?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Hey, There was that one time when you wouldn't go on."  
My eyes went wide in fake horror, "You pinky swore you would never mention that again!"  
"Oh come on, Luna." Edward said sitting up, "It was cute."  
I pouted, "I don't like you anymore."  
He laughed, "But lots of girls freak out when they develop- At least that's what our mothers said to you."  
I gasped in mock horror, "I knew you were listening! That's really is it Edward Anthony Masen! We are not friends anymore!"  
He laughed, "Oh, Lunamaria Ryuu Hawke - You know you cannot resist me."  
"Can and will." I rolled onto my side and grabbed some sand.  
"Oh come on, Don't be mad." He came closer so he could rest his chin on my shoulder.  
I remained quiet, smirking. He sighed and I'm sure rolled his eyes, got up and walked away. I wasn't sure what to expect him to do next- Probably put a spider down my back or something. Instead I heard a splash.  
I sat up and saw the water rippling, a few seconds later his head came back out. He was smiling at me.  
"Come on in Luna- It's wonderful."  
I laughed, I could hear his teeth chattering, "No way, Edward. I see you shivering."  
"H-H-Hey! I got in- Now you have to too!"  
I got up, "I don't see why I have to."  
"Because you just do."  
I stuck my tongue out, "Have fun catching a cold darling." I turned and began to walk away, swaying my hips. I heard him getting out, so I decided it was time to run. But his arms caught me around the waist and I screamed and laughed as he swung me over his shoulder.  
"Let me down Edward! This is most improper!"  
Let made him laugh, "You? Thinking something is improper? Ha!"  
"This instant Edward- Let me down!" I was suddenly very worried for my shoes- They were my favorite and would be ruined if they got wet.  
And as if he'd read my mind, Edward was unbuckling my shoes. "This doesn't make things much better."  
"That's only what you think." Edward said and swung me so I was across his arms bridal style.  
"It's what I know jerk."  
"Why thank you." He said before dropping me- I screamed and fell into the five foot deep water. I came up cursing Edward. I looked up to see him squatting, wearing his smile, "Tut, Tut, Tut, Lunamaria Ryuu... Kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"It isn't even cold in here! You had my acting up for nothing!"  
"Of course- It's most fun."  
I glared at him, "You are not a nice boy Edward Masen."  
"Only to you." He gave me a wink.  
"Well make you self useful and hang these up wont you?" I shimmied out of my dress and threw it up to him. Along with my stockings.  
"As you wish." He said and went over to a tree, humming.  
I rolled my eyes and let myself float on my back, shutting my eyes I let the water embrace me in all its wonderfulness. I could hear Edward entering it again and then arms beneath me, swaying in opposite directions gently and slowly.  
I felt at peace. Lying on the grass and letting the sun and shadows embrace you was one thing, But nothing made me feel better then being in the water. It was my own sanctuary.  
I opened my eyes slowly after a minute or two and saw Edwards chin against his chest, eyes shut, hair in his face. He seemed to be thinking about something. I reached up to push the hair out of his face and as I did, He opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
"Relaxed?" He asked.  
"Very." I smiled.  
"Good." Then he lifted me up again and threw me several feet away, I screamed his name in annoyance. He was laughing when I resurface.  
"Can't we ever have a nice moment?!" I screamed, but couldn't help smiling.  
He was smiling too, "Nice moments are for couples and we are far from being that."  
"Good. So then this means I can do this." I lunged at him and we started to wrestle, holding one another under water and laughing.  
After spending long enough for our fingers to turn to raisins, we got out and laid on the grass, talking of random things.  
"Well, it's getting late." Edward said, I rolled my eyes. "Hey- I'm just thinking of your poor aunt and the heart attacks you cause her."  
"Worry wart." I stood up and so did he. We got dressed and started to walk down the path again, laughing more and talking.  
"Well look who's that there!"  
We turned and I smiled as I saw some of our friends from school; Adam Ramos, David Cutz and Owen Peters. They had fishing gear and Adam was completely soaked.  
"Now how it is you're always the one getting wet Adam dear?" I asked.  
He blushed, "I'm no good on my feet, you know that Lunamaria."  
"Well it's not like you're so dry Luna." Owen said smirking, noticing my still wet hair.  
I just stuck out my tongue and they laughed.  
"Where are you guys heading now?" David asked, looking at me.  
"Well back to town of course." Edward answered before I did.  
"We'll walk with you then." Owen said.  
"Sounds good. Did anyone catch anything?" I asked as we started up again.  
"Sadly no..." David said.  
We walked and talked, as my home was so far away from town and the boys were all such gentle men, They wouldn't think of letting me walk home by myself. It took an extra twenty minutes to reach the house, but it was spent laughing. When we got there I turned to them and curtsied.  
"Well then, thank you all gents for walking me here." I said.  
"Our pleasure." They all said in their own way.  
"I'll see you later perhaps." I said turning to the house.  
"If not before Saturday night." David said.  
I turned, "What's Saturday night?"  
"Well Kelsey Presleys coming out party."  
"You're going aren't you?" Adam asked.  
"Oh, Yes Of course. I'll see you all then, then." I said and they laughed at my silliness.  
"Bye Lunamaria." Edward said.  
"Bye." I smiled and went up to the house, before I entered it; Akara sprang out and wrapped herself around my middle, "You must tell me everything!"  
"Everything about what, heart?" I asked kissing her head.  
"Why is it boys seem to swarm around you like bees to honey? I want that- Will you teach me?"  
That made me laugh. I didn't even understand why boys liked me so much. "Well see." I kissed my sister on the top of her head again as Aunt Millicent barked at me for being late.


	4. Lieing To Myself

Days seemed to roll by eventless in our hometown of Chicago That's why Edward and I spent so much time imagining we were somewhere else; somewhere exciting and worth while.  
As soon as Mother found out we were going to be playing for Mr. Lion's house warming, she was ecstatic, insisting we practice all day and night till Thursday night. I didn't like that but nodded anyways.  
Meanwhile Aunt Millicent absolutely despised the idea.  
"Performing is no way to live in life. It isn't a steady job. Most performers live on the streets and eat once a week. You must be quite beautiful and talented to make it in the media. And Lunamaria- You're beauty could be quite questioned." She said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"But she is quite talented, Great Aunt." Mother said with a warm smile. "I'm surprised more offers don't come in for her to play. And Edward... Well, he's really gifted with the piano too."  
"He doesn't keep his nails very well for a piano player." Aunt Millicent stated.  
I snorted in my soup which made Kyle and Akara giggle. Aunt Millicent shot them nasty glares which shut them both up quickly. When she was done her glowering, she looked back to her soup.  
"Anyway, I think Edward and Lunamaria already spend too much time together. And the way they act together! It's absolutely improper Always jumping on each other and holding hands I know couples who have been together for years and never feel into such tomfoolery. Why, When Alfred was alive, We never acted like that, Even in our lonesome..."  
What an awful way to live. I thought, but was grinning. If there was one thing I like more then being with Edward, It was ticking off my aunt. The power of rebelling against her prude ways always made me happy. It gave me a nice buzz just like coffee did.  
"I think it's cool that Lunamaria's friends with so many boys." Akara said boldly. "All the boys in school do are run away from me. They all claim I have 'cooties'..."  
"That's because you do." Kyle said from the other side of the table. Akara stuck out her tongue as Aunt Millicent lifted her cane and bopped him on the head; I laughed gently with my sisters, "Hey!"  
"There'll be plenty more where that comes from if you speak like that again." She huffed.  
"Yes maim..." Kyle said darkly.  
Dinner ended with the discussion of my going to Kelsey Presley's coming out party. To be honest, Id forgotten all about it. She was never a close friend, Or even much a friend at that, One of those gossip hogs who carried on the arm of anyone with noble blood. I hadn't a clue why she hung around me; I was middle class and didn't like to spread stories as she did. Them being true or not.  
"You better dress up nice. I heard some of her male cousins are coming in from Quebec." Aunt Millicent said.  
"Quebec? That's a strange name..." Marcia said.  
"It's French dear." Mother said, "Which you should be learning soon because you descend from it."  
"None of us learned French." Renee pointed out.  
"I tried to teach you, but you all refused." Mother said with a mock glare.  
Kyle and I high-fived.  
"See! It's things like that which makes me worry for you Lunamaria." Aunt Millicent said in distress, "You're so improper, No man will want you."  
I smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want to be tied down to any man anyways. All I need is Edward."  
"I hate to say it but he will eventually grow you out, Lunamaria."  
I was still greatly confused, but apparently this wasn't appropriate for the others... Then again when did Aunt Millicent ever approve of anything? After dinner I caught her alone in the library.  
"Aunt Millicent?" I asked.  
"Yes," She answered never looking up from her book.  
"What did you mean at dinner when you said Edward would out grow me?"  
A smile came to her face, but it wasn't a nice one. It was a triumphant smirk. She snapped her book shut and took off her glasses, looking to me with a new sparkle in her eyes.  
"That really bothered you didn't it?" She said smug.  
"Well it wouldn't bug me so much if I knew what you meant." I snapped then closed my eyes. I wouldn't let her get the better of me. I couldnt...  
"Come here Lunamaria Ryuu." She beckoned me and I came over, kneeling at her side. "Now I am only saying this because I care for you-"  
She cares for me? There's a laugh.  
"-But you are being quite silly. Most girls your age are courting boys and thinking about starting families and making names for themselves- And then there's you. You are still dreaming of days gone by. You're nearing seventeen now and spending your days in the forest and hanging around a boy you have no intention on marrying is not the way to go."  
I'd heard this several times before, I didn't even hurt my feelings anymore. But I was still annoyed about what she said at dinner, "What is this great problem you have with Edward?"  
"I have no problem with Edward, He's a lovely boy and if he'd stop hanging around you he'd make a great husband or soldier- I heard he wanted to become one..."  
I bit my tongue to stop from screaming. I hated war. It was the reason our family wasn't together and with the way Edward went on, It would probably take him away too.  
"Anyway You must learn to let him go, Because one day he'll realize that you cant be a child your whole life. While I am sad to say, you will probably never grow up."  
I didn't say anything. I knew it was true. Edward seemed to already be growing tired of our silly games wed been playing since we could remember. And he always snuck in his infatuation for war. And I would complain to him about it. It was one of the horrible things we did. Fight. We were both highly opinioned.  
I walked away from Aunt Millicent, ready to cry. I never cried in front of people. I always ran away. The last time person to see me cry was Edward and that's because he chased after me. Evan and Father had just been drafted off to Europe and my heart had been braking. Id begged them for days not to go...  
It hurt to hear the words from someone else mouth. Even if it was just Aunt Millicent and I didn't value her opinion much. Because I knew the truth just as everyone else did. Edward and I couldn't be best friends forever. Our differences would tear us apart. And not having Edward in my life would kill me.  
When I reached my bedroom I collapsed on the bed and cried for hours till I feel asleep.


End file.
